This invention relates to moving-coil linear motors which are applicable to various carrying, conveying and transporting means.
The moving-coil linear motors of the kind referred to may be effectively contributive, for example, to remote-controlled or automated opening and closing of curtains as formed to be small and bilaterally shiftable within a guide frame with curtain rings, so as to be a carrying means for the curtains through the curtain rings.